


sometimes, you just need a cup of tea and a good friend

by sinceresapphire



Series: Oh Look, I've Been Prompted [36]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: When struggling with doubts, sometimes you just need a cup of tea and a good friend to help you figure it all out.





	sometimes, you just need a cup of tea and a good friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theclaravoyant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/gifts).



> Written for theclaravoyant for AosFicNet's Mid-Year Fic Exchange over on Tumblr. 
> 
> Set in the beginning of S4 - there's an explanation at the end for those curious about Bobbi and Hunter.

When Jemma Simmons graduated from the Academy, she always imagined herself working her way up in the labs along side her long-time colleague and friend, Leo Fitz. They’re smart, incredibly smart and both of them knew it too. So, it only made sense that their plans would go along that trajectory.

 

After all, she never saw them in the field once their failed their field assessments.

 

Now, after what feels like a lifetime, she’s in such a different place that’s far removed of what she envisioned, that she can only laugh.

 

It’s not a laugh from joy, from happiness but rather, one of hysteria and of incredible disbelief.

 

Jemma sighs as she tries to focus on the work in front of her.

 

Director Mace wants the report sooner rather than later and she is doing her best to make that happen since she’s his top science person.

 

She finds it strange, the position she once imagined herself ending up in is not what she imagined what it would be or perhaps, its because of the Director. Mace is not Coulson and while on paper, is a good thing for the agency, it doesn’t sit well with Jemma.

 

Neither does being in a superior position to Agent May.

 

Some many people, agents and scientists look up to her to lead now and it frightens her more than a lot of things she’s been through even though she only admits it to herself. There’s always been a seed of doubt deep inside of her that flares to life from time to time. New circumstances with a new and unknown Director doesn’t make things easier.

 

Hearing a couple of the other scientists talk about Daisy as if she’s some strange experiment and not a fellow person grinds her gears and she bites down on her lip to keep from saying anything because she has her responsibilities and that’s what the Director expects from her.

 

The scientists still pick up on something in her expression and scatter.

 

They don’t know anything; they don’t know Daisy, what the team has been through and everything that’s brought them to this point.

 

Jemma catches sight of Agent May out of the corner of her eye then follows her path down the hallway until she turns the corner.

 

Who knew being in charge could be so isolating?

 

Director Mace may believe that a team that trusts is a team that triumphs but what he’s created doesn’t really feel like a team, not in comparison to what she knows a team really feels like. She doesn’t trust the man even though she knows he trusts her and some instinct tells her, she needs this and to work him.

 

She’s never been good at being something she’s not.

 

But lying has gotten easier but Jemma doesn’t know if that’s a good or bad thing.

 

Suddenly, she feels rather than sees someone else in the room with her.

 

There’s only one person who would come up to her like this, these days and she’s glad for Bobbi’s presence.

 

The other woman grabs her hand and gives it a squeeze before making her look at her.

 

“Hey Jemma. Are you alright?” asks Bobbi softly.

 

Her mouth opens and closes several times as Jemma tries to vocalize what is going on inside of her head but then she gives up and shakes her head.

 

Bobbi smiles understandingly before leading her out of the lab.

 

As much as Jemma wants to protest because the Director wants the report as soon as she finishes it, she doesn’t because the words didn’t look like words to her at the moment and she’d have to redo it later anyways.

 

They arrive at the kitchen and Bobbi gently leads her to a chair then makes her sit down before going over to the cabinet and pulling out two mugs. The boiling water lets Jemma know Bobbi is making them tea and she can’t help smiling at the gesture.

 

“I know this isn’t how you really make a cup of tea, your way but it’s the best that I can do,” says Bobbi.

 

“You’re not microwaving it and making a genuine attempt, I’m not going to hold it against you,” replies Jemma feeling a little more like herself.

 

Making a cup of tea is a serious business and anyone who microwaves it, has no business making tea at all.

 

When Bobbi sets the mug down in front of her, she can smell the chamomile and takes a deep breath. While its not usually her tea of choice, it is exactly what she needs right now and she knows Bobbi knew that when she picked it.

 

They sit in silence for a few moments as they sip their tea.

 

“Alright, Jemma. You were staring at the report like you do when Hunter makes less sense than normal. So, spill,” states Bobbi firmly.

 

Tracing the rim of her mug, Jemma tries to figure out where to start.

 

“Being in the Director’s inner circle for lack of a better word, isn’t what I thought that it would be. I suppose, what I am struggling with is my role in this new version of S.H.I.E.L.D. I know that probably doesn’t make sense and I know I should be grateful for where I’ve ended up but it doesn’t feel right,” comments Jemma with a frown on her face.

 

“Perhaps I can’t focus on my new position properly because I’m too worried about everyone, about Daisy and being worried Mace will pick up on that,” she admits as she meets Bobbi’s gaze, “Being torn between duty and family. I never thought I’d be in this position.”

 

As she listens to her friend talk, Bobbi feels her heart go out to her.

 

Ever since she joined Coulson’s team, Bobbi knows Jemma has been through a lot and now it feels like its caught up to her and overwhelmed her. She’s thankful Tony Stark managed to bring her and Hunter back to the team because clearly, they’re needed here.

 

Jemma takes a moment to take a long sip of her tea.

 

“Your new role comes with a lot more responsibility than you’re used to, so its not surprising that you need time to adjust. The Director is asking a lot of you. He doesn’t get it because he doesn’t know you and what you’ve been through,” Bobbi says softly.

 

This gets her a small smile from Jemma.

 

“As for Daisy, you’ve been through so much together since you’ve met. No one is expecting or demanding you to not care about her and therefore, worry. If they are, send them my way and I’ll set them straight,” she says firmly.

 

This gets her a bigger smile from Jemma but only for a moment.

 

“I wish she’d just come back. We can help her because we’re her family. Why doesn’t she understand that?”

 

Reaching across the table, Bobbi takes Jemma’s hand and gives it a squeeze.

 

“She knows that, deep down and that’s how I know she will come back when she’s ready. Until then, you just have to wait and give her time. No one is going to force her to come back,” she asserts gently.

 

It’s clear to Bobbi that Jemma still doesn’t get it.

 

“Daisy needs to heal in her own way. You have to admit, we can be a lot for someone to handle, on a good day. So, someone who lost as much as Daisy has, it would feel like she’s being smothered. It’s not about you or us really, it’s about Daisy and what she needs. Caring about someone includes acknowledging that sometimes, the person needs time away from you. It doesn’t mean she doesn’t care about you anymore but more likely, a sign that she cares so much.”

 

At this, Jemma nods her head as she registers what Bobbi said.

 

“Thank you, Bobbi. I needed to hear that but everyone else has been too close to this, to really see what we need to see. Maybe, if its not too much to ask, you could talk to Fitz too. He’s angry but now, I don’t think he knows why,” replies Jemma.

 

Bobbi smiles then gives her hand another squeeze before letting go.

 

“Of course. Distance helps with clarity sometimes,” she states.

 

“You’re right but I’m really glad that you’re back. You and Hunter have been greatly missed by all of us,” Jemma comments.

 

“The feeling is mutual,” Bobbi replies.

 

They finish their tea then stand up from their chairs.

 

“Thank you, Bobbi…for the chat and the tea. I think I am ready to get back to work now,” states Jemma feeling like herself again.

 

Things may or may not be easy from here on out but it doesn’t feel so heavy anymore.

 

“You are welcome, Jemma, and any time,” she replies before walking over to Jemma.

 

Bobbi pulls her friend into a hug which Jemma returns right away and just as firmly for a few moments.

 

They part ways with lighter spirits.

**Author's Note:**

> Bobbi and Hunter were brought back to S.H.I.E.L.D. by Tony Stark's lawyers. He found out Coulson was alive and wasn't super impressed with Coulson or Fury. As a gesture of goodwill (and because Pepper made him feel guilty), Coulson gives Tony a copy of the file that detailed everything that was done to him and Tony uses his lawyers to bring Bobbi and Hunter home (which may or may not have been Pepper's idea too).


End file.
